Falling For Him
by Paige Joy
Summary: Hermione is of age and in her seventh year at Hogwarts. She falls in love with her potions professor. Something happens and the two are forced into an ususpecting position. AU. SSHG Romance. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, I have just borrowed the characters and shall put them back into JKR's toy box unharmed when I am finished :-)_**

_A / N : I am writing this fic as a request for _**Brookielove44**_**. **Unfortunately** my muse as run away so I am finding it hard to write anything at the moment, but as soon as the next chapter is done, it shall be posted. Same with my other fics that I am currently working on.**_

******_Brookielove44 I hope you enjoy this. And I hope everyone else reading enjoys it too._**

* * *

Chapter One: Potions Class

It was November of Hermione's "seventh" year at Hogwarts and she was currently trying to concentrate on her potions work. Professor Snape had gotten them to make Poly Juice Potion from memory and Hermione was trying to draw upon her experience from her second year where she made it for her, Ron and Harry to use to get into the Slytherin Common Room. She thanked the Gods that Snape had yet to figure out it was she who had stolen from him that year. She got herself so lost within her thoughts that she didn't notice one of the Slytherins walk past and drop something into her cauldron. It took all of five minutes for Hermione to realise something was wrong, her potion had turned into a vile looking colour of green. She tried to go back and see what she had done wrong, but as she put in her stirring rod, the cauldron exploded. Hermione was thrown onto the floor and Snape's attention was caught. He spun on his heel and starred for a second before waving his wand and getting rid of the mess while stalking over the Hermione, who was still slumped on the floor.

"Stand up Miss Granger," he snares.

"Sir?"

"Stand up and tell me what happened."

Hermione did as she was told and hung her head. "I'm not sure Sir. I was thinking of the next step and when I checked on my potion it was a vile colour of green. All I did was put my stirring rod into it and it exploded."

Snape sighed inwardly before growling, "You will be spending the whole weekend with me as a detention."

"But Sir..."

"No 'buts' Miss Granger. It was your potion that exploded so it will you that will be punished as I didn't see anyone put anything into your cauldron other than yourself."

Hermione grumbles under her breath.

"What was that Miss Granger."

"Nothing Professor, just saying that you're unbelievable."

Snape's face turned red and a vein started to throb in his neck. "That's three weekends of detention with me Granger! Now get out!" He all but screamed at her and she turned on her heel and ran, tears streaming down her cheeks and her bag swinging around her from her shoulder where she had thrown it own as she passed her desk. Snape dismissed the rest of the class and went and sat in his private chambers. He slumped on the sofa in front of the blazing fire and put his head in his hands. He didn't want to make the girl cry, he didn't even wish to give her detention because he knew that she wouldn't lie to him about her school work, he also knew that she could make the potion with her eyes closed as he had been informed of her accident with the poly juice potion that he had tested and that was perfect. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that he had done that to her. The image of the tears falling down the beautiful young woman's cheeks was burned on the back of his eye lids and every time he shut his eyes it's what he saw.

Hermione ran straight to her room stationed next to Professor McGonagall's room, threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. She cursed the potions professor for hours before she calmed and pulled her sketch book out and started to drawn, letting her mind wander.

Once Snape had calmed himself down, he grabbed his seventh year essays and burried himself into his work, hoping to keep his mind busy for the rest of the evening.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A / N : For Brookielove44. Sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up. As soon as the next one is finished, it will be up._**

* * *

Chapter Two: Detention Weekend One

Saturday morning came around much quicker than what Hermione would have thought and defiantly quicker than she wanted. She checked her watch, making sure that she had gotten up in time to have a shower before having to go down to the potions classroom to spend the day with her dark and grumpy potions Professor. She sighed with relief when she saw that she had two hours before she had to be down in the dungeons. Half an hour later, Hermione was ready and debating on going down to the potions classroom early or not. She decided to wait ten minutes, so she collected her current reading book, 'potions for masters' and started to read. She continued to read as she headed down to the dungeons. Severus looked up at the door when he felt his wards ripple to find Hermione stood in the door way, her nose is a book that he himself knew off by heart. Hermione looked over the top of her book and noticed that she was already in the classroom, so she rapidly closed her book.

"What do you want me to do Sir?"

"Clean the classroom and cauldrons with no magic."

"Yes Sir." Hermione placed her book on her usual desk and quickly got to work.

Severus stayed seated behind his desk and marked horribly written essays. Every now and then, he would look up and watch her work. She was quick and efficient, almost like she had done this before, but he knew that she hadn't ever had detention with him before.

At four that afternoon, Hermione went and stood at the front of Snape's desk.

"I've finished cleaning everything Sir."

Snape nodded and silent went and checked her work, brushing his fingers gently across the front cover of the book that she had brought with her. "It's adequate," he growled a few minutes later, after he checked everything she had done thoroughly.

"What shall I do now, Sir?"

"Organise the stores. I believe who know how to do that."

"Yes Sir." Hermione quickly headed for the student stores, wanting to get everything done as quick as possible so she could go back to her room and do her homework before curling up for the night and reading her book. She gazed around the large room and sighed when she saw how much of a mess the room was. 'Not getting out of here for a while' she thought as she started organising the vast stores. Severus continued to mark essays as he listened to the soft clinking of vials and glass containers against each other. He could hear her humming to herself as she organised the many shelves and ingredients. Sighing, he got back to marking his essays, smirking when he saw the next one belonged to the young woman in the room next to him.

Hermione looked at her watch as she stepped out of the store cupboard. She gasped as she saw it was half an hour past curfew.

"You may go Miss Granger."

"Thanks you Sir." She scooped up her book and headed for the door. "Good night, Sir," she whispered before stepping out.

When the door had shut, Snape looked up from Hermione's essay and whispered "Good night, Hermione." into the now silent and empty room.

~0~0~

The next day, Hermione arrived at the lab in the same manor has she had the day before.

"Good morning Sir, What would you like for me to do today?"

"Eat breakfast and then I shall set you something."

Hermione nodded and sat at her usual desk, where there was a plate with a fresh sausage sandwich on. She tried to control her thoughts, thinking it was very weird for her Professor to be doing this for her. She glanced up at him, and noticed that he too, was eating with a nose in a book; the exact same one that she herself was currently enjoying.

Half an hour later, Hermione looked up."What would you like me to do Sir?"

"As you finished everything yesterday, you can come and mark some first year essays."

"Yes Sir." Hermione stood and looked around before turning back to the tall, dark man. "Er, Sir, where should I sit?"

"Here." Snape pointed to a chair next to his behind his desk, a pile of papers was sat at the top of the desk directly in front of the chair.

Hermione hesitated for just a second, before deciding that he wasn't going to bite, and going to go and sit in the seat that he had indicated. When she had gotten comfortable, she grabbed the elegant black quill and started to mark the atrocious first year essays, charming her handwriting to look like that of her Professor's not forgetting to leave out the unseemly comments. As Hermione is working away on the large pile of essays, Severus is attempting to work on his own pile. He had to use every single ounce of his self-control to not turn around and speak and touch the young woman next to him. Right until she finished her pile of essays, a little earlier than she had finished the night before, Severus had kept his eyes on the parchment in front of him, not wanting to tempt himself.

Hermoine stood and smiled at Professor Snape. "Good night Sir."

"Good night Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled one last time before all but skipping out of the room. She had no idea what was happening to her, but every time she was near him, or even speaking to him, her heart fluttered in her chest.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm sooo sorry this is late. I kinda came to a brick wall with it and had to tunnel my way through. I have now planned the whole fic and am well on my way to finishing it. The next chapter will be finished shortly and posted in a week.**_

_**This chapter, as is the whole fic, is dedicated to brookielove44 ! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**And I hope everyone who is still reading along will enjoy it!**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Detention weekend Two

Hermione arrived the next Saturday at the same time. She knocked before entering his classroom.

"We'll be working in my office today, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir."

When they entered Snape took his seat behind his desk and indicated that Hermione should take the seat in front of him. Hermione did as she was told and sat across from him at his desk.

"Today, you shall be helping me mark essays. I have split the pile and you have both first and second years. Please don't be too lenient on them."

"I'll try." Her voice was full of sarcasm and Severus smirked as he picked up on it.

Both Hermione and Snape talked to each other as they marked. Many of the comments that they made to each other involved the essay that they were marking at the time that the comment was made. Much to Severus' surprise, Hermione marked very much like he did, but perhaps she was slightly less prejudice to the individual houses than he was.

When both had finished marking, they went and sat on the small sofa he had hidden in the far corner of his office. Hermione sat on one side while Severus sat on the other.

"So, Miss Granger, how are your lessons going so far this year?"

"Quite well Professor, though I find that in everything put potions I am learning nothing new."

"Ah, and why is that?"

"I feel that is some lessons I could teach the Professor something in the subject and the lessons themselves are not interesting to me any more. I have advanced one-to-one lessons with Minerva - I mean Professor McGonagall and that and potions are the only two lessons where I really learn anything."

"And have I taught you much this year?"

"Take no offence of this Professor, but not as much as other years. Last year I did a lot of potions making, many of which are not even taught here at Hogwarts within the lessons."

"I'll have a think and see what I can come up with Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Sir. I look forward to what you come up with."

"Indeed. Now, I do think it's about time you went back to your rooms."

"Yes Professor." Hermione paused thinking of what to say and do next. Pulling all of her courage together, she leaned over and embraced Severus. "Good night Sir," she whispered in his ear.

"Good night Miss Granger," he whispered back to her.

Standing Hermione smiled at him and headed off to her rooms, knowing and happy that he hadn't completely rejected her but had, in fact, hugged her back and wished her a good night too! She was so deliriously happy.

~0~0~

The next morning at nine am sharp, Hermione arrived at the Professor's classroom as she had done the previous day.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I believe you have had breakfast."

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Come through with me." Severus led Hermione to his private lab and Hermione was in amazement. It was nothing like the gloomy potions classroom, in fact, it reminded her of the labs of the muggle world, shiny, clean and extremely spacious. It was heaven! "This is my private lab. I'm working in here today and as you are serving detention with me then you have to sit in here too."

"Okay Sir. What am I doing today?"

"I thought it would be nice for you to sit and do school work as I know that doing detention with me over the weekend isn't helping your busy schedule much."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Not at all." Severus walked over to his cauldron and continued to work.

Hermione went and spread herself out on the table opposite Severus so that he could keep an eye on her while he worked. Every now and then Severus looked up from what he was working on and looked at the young woman in front of him as her hand flew across the parchment she was writing on. She paused at one point and frowned. Her point groan of frustration caught Severus' attention as it was a noise not heard from the girl very often.

"What is wrong Miss Granger?"

"Nothing Sir, I think I just need to put it down for a while and work on something else."

Severus nodded and let her carry on with what she was doing. A little while later and Severus heard Hermione's head hit the table she was working on.

"Miss Granger?"

"Oh would you please stop calling me that?" Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Professor."

"Don't worry ... Hermione, I imagine it become quite tedious to hear."

Hermione nodded. "It reminds me of my parents Sir, and at the moment, I don't wish for memories of them and the way they died to come to the front of my mind."

"Of course, my apologises."

"No need, you weren't to know."

"Nevertheless, one should not have to lose their parents at such an early age."

Hermione nodded her head in thanks and Severus set a status charm on his potion.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't feel like eating, Sir."

"Come, at least have something light so you don't faint."

Hermione nodded, not having the energy in her to fight with him today. They both sat in Severus' living room. Hermione was sat on the floor in front of the fire with a cup of tea held tightly in her hands. Severus was in the kitchen making salads for the both of them to eat, as Hermione had earlier stated she didn't feel like eating anything.

"Here you go Hermione." Severus passed her plate of food to her, completely oblivious to his slip of the tongue, but Hermione wasn't. Hermione starred at him as if he had just done something stupid as he had avoided saying her name after he said it as an acknowledgment. "Have I got something on my face?"

"No Sir."

"Then what is it?"

"You called me Hermione."

"I though you wanted me to call you that."

"I do Sir, but you've only said it once and that was during my rant."

"I am sorry. I shall try and get used to it."

Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to the flames. She placed her palte on her legs and picked at it, eating it in small parts. Severus watched her from his place on the sofa. He decided now would be a good time to inform her of his thoughts on the discussion of lessons they had had the previous day.

"Hermione, I have thought about the conversation we had yesterday and have decided that as long as you are agreeable to it, you can have advanced one-to-one sessions with myself."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Have you cleared it with the Headmaster?"

"I have and he thinks it's a great idea and that if you wish to have advanced lessons in just a few subjects, then you are to go and speak to him or don't if you wish to just have advanced lessons in potions and transfiguration."

"Thank you Sir, I shall very much enjoy advanced lessons with you."

Severus nodded. "Will you be going to speak to the Headmaster?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it and decided which other lesson or lessons that I wish to have advanced lessons in along side transfiguration and potions."

"Okay. Let me know what you decide?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled up at him and tuned her attention back to her food and the flames.

The rest of the 'detention' went well. When Hermione went back to her potions essay she was still having a little trouble so Severus helped her out a little and winked at her once she signed it. She smiled at him and pecked his cheek in thanks. That night before she left, she hugged him as she had the night before and Severus and Hermione whispered their good byes to each other before Hermione all but ran back to her rooms where she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you are all enjoying it. I have this nearly finished so hopefully posts will come once a week._**

**_Dedicated to Brookielove44 :-)_**

* * *

Chapter Four: Detention Weekend Three

This weekend was her last set of detentions and Hermione was happy but said at the same time. She had enjoyed spending her time with Severus and she wanted to do it some more, but knew that it would be inappropriate to do so. Sighing and rubbing her temples to try and fend off her pending headache, she headed for the potions classroom as she had done the previous two weekends. She was late by about five minutes and her head was throbbing, she wasn't looking forward to having her Professor shout at her, but to her surprise, when she entered the classroom, he looked at her and smiled a little at her.

"Good morning Hermione. Are you okay?" He asked frowning a little when he noticed the pale look of Hermione.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Just a little tired."

"Come here." She went and he brought her into a gentle hug. "You can lay down in my living room for a while if you want."

Hermione nodded her head winced when she moved her head to move to Severus' living room. When they got there, she lat on the sofa. Severus covered her with a blanket and rubbed her back gently until she was asleep. Instead of wondering off to work like he would have done before today, he sat down in the chair across from her and watched her over the top of the book he had in his hands.

It was nearly curfew when Hermione finally woke up. She looked up at the clock on the mantle and gasped. She sat up quickly but regretted it.

"Be still Hermione." Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back into the sofa. "How are you feeling now?"

"I still have the world's biggest migraine, but I'm not that tired any more."

Severus nodded. "I have spoken to Minerva and she has agreed for you to stay down her with me tonight. She collected a bag for you and it is in the bedroom.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Of course, and please, it's Severus."

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Severus."

"I'll get you some food and a drink and then lead you to the bathroom so you can shower and ready yourself for bed."

Hermione nodded and lay back down on the sofa, her head feeling light.

An hour and a half later, Hermione was lay on the right hand side of Severus' large bed. Her thoughts about the man at the fore front of her mind and she was thinking of her feelings for him that had been screaming at her since the weekend before.

"I hope you don't mind sharing, Hermione."

"Of course not Severus."

Severus nodded and slid under the covers. He lay on his back and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly. Hermione watched him for a few minutes before deciding that she wanted someone to hold her and rolled over so that she was nearly touching Severus.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?"

"No. I just want someone to hold me tonight and keep the pending nightmares away."

Severus smiled lightly and gently pulled the woman into his arms. Hermione rested her head on his chest and sighed, closing her eyes.

"No good night tonight?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Thank you for reminding me. I almost forgot." She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "Good night, Severus," she whispered against him.

"Good night Hermione," he whispered back against her.

Once they had shared another brief kiss, they settled down holding each other and slipped into the best night of sleep either of them had had in a long while.

~0~0~

Sunday passed in very much the same manner as the previous day. Hermione had taken a couple of potions upon Severus' insistance, but she still felt so rotten! Severus watched over her as she slept another day away. When she was awoken for something to eat at dinner, Severus decided to approach her with a request.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?"

"I'm getting there. I think the sleeping and knowing I'm safe is helping as I'm not having any nightmares."

"What are the nightmares about."

Hermione shrugged, not wanting to tell her professor just yet. "This and that."

Severus nodded, understanding that she didn't want to tell him yet."

"How would you feel if I said you could spend every weekend down here with me?"

"I'd like that, but only if you're sure."

"I am. Last night I slept better than I have since before the Final War."

Hermione nodded in understanding as she too felt the same way. "Then I'd be honoured to spend my weekends down here with you, Severus."

They smiled at each other before carrying on with their meal and occasionally talking to the other.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Rough Patch and Talking

A little over a month after Hermione had finished serving her 'detentions' with the Potions Professor, she hit a rough patch. She had many of these before, but this one seemed so much worse than those in the past.

It was a Saturday morning and Hermione was sat at the seat closest to the staff table at her house table. This seat had quickly become known as her seat. She didn't mind this as she always go to sit as close as possible to Severus. She finished up her breakfast and stood. Severus nodded at her and she headed down to the dungeons like she had done since her detentions four weeks ago, only this time, she didn't make it to Severus' office. This time, she ran into a group of Slytherins. Said Slytherins hadn't given her any trouble in a long while so she thought she'd be able to get away with walking past and straight into Severus' office. No such luck. She was pushed against the wall, her head striking a slightly protruding brick. Blood slowly trickled down from the cut in the back of her head. She felt a little light headed and ended up on her knees. Soon she was curled up in a foetal position as someone kicked her ribs. When the group left her on the floor a few minutes later, Hermione dragged herself to her feet and to her dungeon rooms. She had received beatings like that in her first year and had quickly learnt how heal herself up; and that is exactly what she did. She then hid herself away in her room for the rest of the weekend. A couple of days went by with no problems, but on Wednesday she started to receive threatening letters. Her mind was so occupied that her grades slipped. She had been dragged to Professor McGonagall's office on the Friday after her mid-term overall exam. The disappointment that McGonagall put across to Hermione made her even worse. Her grades slipped more over the next month and she had only seen Severus during her potions classes (not that she went to many of them). This made Severus worried about the young woman.

By the seventh week of Hermione's rough patch, she had stopped pretty much all together, she only ate a few bites at every meal to make sure that she didn't collapse during the day. She had lost a lot of weight over the couple of weeks. She knew that Severus was worried as he had tried to speak to her many times throughout the weeks and she had shrugged him off.

Severus watched Hermione from his seat at the head table. He was so worried that one Saturday morning, he decided that he would pay her a visit in her dungeon rooms and not leave until she had spoken to him about what was happening and let him help her. So, once he had finished, he head over to her rooms.

Hermione opened her front door and shook her head. "Go away Severus."

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong and tell me how I can help."

"Go away." Hermione tried to shut the door on him, but Severus put his foot in the way so the door didn't shut. "Move your foot," she growled.

"No. I'm worried about you Hermione. Let me help you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be helped. I can sort this out on my own, I have done before."

"I don't care. I'm coming in." Severus didn't wait for her answer, he just 'gently' pushed his way through the door and into the living room. He sat on the sofa and waited for her to join him. He knew she would has she wouldn't leave him on his own in her private chambers.

"Speak." she ordered as she sat on the chair by the fire.

"That should be something I'm ordering you to do."

"I have nothing to say."

"You have and you will say it to me."

"I wont! You are you to order me about?"

"I care about you Hermione and I will not stand on the side lines and watch as you slowly kill yourself."

"I'm not killing myself!"

"You are."

Hermione shook her head and the pair sat in silence for a while. Severus' constant gaze on her eventually broke her and she started to cry and told Severus everything that had been happening over the weeks.

When Hermione had finished talking, Severus asked quietly, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I thought I could handle it. But I also didn't want to disappoint you like I did Minerva."

"You haven't disappointed me, Hermione. I've missed you on the weekends that you haven't come to spend time with me in the lab."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. Now, what did you say about Minerva?"

"She said I'd disappointed her because my grades had slipped."

"Yes, your grades have slipped, but every one has rough patches, as I recall I had many during my seven years of education here."

Hermione nodded. "I know everyone has their down moments, but I've never let anything get in the way of my school work."

"Don't worry about it, love. Concentrate on getting yourself back to normal and then catch up on everything and re-do any tests that you need to do and get your grades back up."

"Will I be allowed."

Severus nodded. "I don't see who in their right mind would object to you catching up and redoing things. You've not been well, they can't refuse."

Hermione nodded and went and sat next to Severus and whispered, "Help me."

Severus nodded and brought her into his arms and held her to him as she cried.

To Be Continued ...

**_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry it's a couple of days late._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A / N : Sorry this is only a short chapter. Next one is ready and will be posted next Thursday/Friday. Hope you're enjoying it and thank for all the reviews!_**

* * *

Chapter Six: Everything Becomes Comfortable

Over the weeks and months, Hermione gradually moved into Severus' chambers. She still had things in her dungeon chambers, but she found she enjoyed sharing with Severus. She enjoyed spending time with Severus and he enjoyed spending time with her. It was a mutual thing that had happened. Hermione had the spare room and they shared the study, both had their own desk and very often worked in there together at the same time. They spent all their free time with each other either talking about everything and nothing, or doing research. They were working on a joint project and were still on the research stage so most of their free time was spent reading and taking notes for their potion that would reduce the after effects of the Cruciatus curse, something that both Hermione and Severus were suffering from.

No matter where Hermione was or what she was doing, Severus always had an eye on her. He made sure that she cleared her plate at every meal and that she slept when she was tired. He even read over her work for her to make sure that she would be getting her grades back up.

~0~0~

One night, Hermione was writing her daily diary entry and rereading ones that she had already done. Looking back made her think. She was living with her potions Professor and they were extremely comfortable with each other. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what her heart was telling her, she very rarely did this but her brain wasn't making any sense. Her heart pulled and she gasped.

"I love him," she whispered to herself. She felt a tear or two fall down her cheek, but she didn't know if they were tears of happiness or tears of sadness, but at the moment she was too shocked by her own self revelation that she didn't care or really know what she was feeling. As a last thought she added a note at the end of her entry.

'I love Severus Snape and I hope beyond hope, that Severus loves me.'

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Slipping Truths

Hermione woke up feeling hot and bothered. She was having the most wonderful of dreams starring her host. She was still slightly sleepy and seeing that it was only just six am, she slipped her right hand into her shorts and brought herself to climax, imagining that it was Severus that was pleasuring her. As she thought about the feelings that she had reveled to herself the previous night, she thought about revealing her feelings to Severus, but she also felt so terrified of his rejection, that would be something she doubted she could live with, especially as fragile as she still was.

In the master bedroom Severus had woken up in a similar position. He had slept in just his black silk boxes that night and they were tented. Not wanting a cold shower, he pulled off his boxers and closed his eyes before sorting out his problem, imagining that it was his guest that was doing it and not himself. Once he had finished himself off, he showered. While he was showering he thought of why he did what he just did. He let his mind wander and only listened as the thoughts flowed, he didn't try to stop them as he usually would, instead he took each one into consideration, keeping the best thoughts to think about later. As he was getting ready his heart pulled as if telling him something. He didn't know what it was trying to say as he had never felt it before. He filed it away to think about at a liate time during the day.

Hermione had exhausted herself throughout the day with research and school work. She didn't want to let herself worry too much about Severus and her feelings, so she kept herself busy, but come six pm she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She sat herself on the sofa and closed her eyes. Severus sat next to her and brought her into his arms. He dropped a kiss to her crown.

"Are you okay love?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm tired."

"Lay down then, get some rest."

Hermione nodded and lay her head in Severus' lap, her face against his taunt stomach. She smiled and sighed, happy to be in his arms.

A few hours past before Hermione awoke. She was still being held in Severus' arms and she smiled widely when he looked down at her.

"Hello love."

"Hi." Her eyes twinkled at the endearment, he had only ever called her that twice, including just.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded and sat up, leaning her head against his shoulder. Severus brought her a little closer and using two fingers, he brought her face up to look at him and slowly, he closed the gap between them. Their lips brushed and Severus gave Hermione plenty of time to pull away but when she didn't, he deepened the kiss. Hermine moved onto his lap and put her arms around his neck and Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as close as possible. When the need for oxygen became to great, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. They smiled at each other.

"I love you Severus Snape," Hermione whispered.

Severus pecked her lips lightly. "I love you too Hermione Granger," he whispered against her lips.

Hermione smiled widely and a few tears of happiness slipped down her cheeks. Severus kissed them away. They sat like this for a while sharing gently kisses until they retired to the master bedroom where Severus held her close.

To Be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Becoming Lovers

After revealing their feelings for each other, Hermione and Severus embarked in a relationship. There wasn't much change in the way that they acted with each other, apart from the touching and the sharing the same bed. They were both extremely happy and content with their lives, Severus wasn't as snarky and strict has he taught his lessons and Hermione relaxed more and they both manage to get some decent rest almost every night. Lately they had started making love ... and not just in their bed at night or in their chambers ... but around the school too.

~0~0~

In an alcove:

_Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into him and then into one of the many alcoves that lay around the castle. Hermione gasped ass she was pushed against the wall._

_"Severus!"_

_"Shh."_

_Hermione smiled when Severus covered her with his body. They kissed passionately and desperately. Hermione was wearing her school robes so Severus slid her skirt up and started to pleasure her through her silk panties. Hermione moaned into Severus' mouth and he smirked. When she started pleading for more and trying to reach down for his throbbing member. Severus didn't stop her for long and he was soon thrusting into her. They kept their mouths together to stop Hermione's moans from being heard. Before too long, they had fallen over the edge together and were heading off to carry on with what they were doing as if nothing had happened._

~0~0~

In an empty classroom:

_Severus and Hermione met during lunch one day in an empty classroom. Severus had been away collecting potions for a while and Hermione was desperate to see him and have him. When Severus arrived, he was greeted by the site of a naked Hermione bending over a student desk. As quick as he could, he divested himself of his clothing and, his member already throbbing, made love to Hermione over the desk. Neither lasted very long._

~0~0~

In the Great Hall:

_It was midnight and Severus was patrolling the castle corridors when a figure caught his eye. He followed it and it led him into the Great Hall. Once he was in, the doors were locked and a silencing charm was placed. He turned from the door after hearing them lock and glanced around. There were only a few candles that were lit and found Hermione stood stark naked, smiling at him. He went to her and brought her close to him, already hard and wanting her. He could smell her arousal and quickly took her on the head table._

To Be Continued...

* * *

**_A / N: Sorry for the late update. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. It makes my day to read what you all think. I hope you all enjoy this. The next chapter is written and shall be posted on time._**

**_Take care xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Finding Out

Just three short months after Hermione and Severus had become lovers, Hermione started to feel nauseas when she woke up and the slightest smell of food or coffee would send her to the bathroom where she emptied what ever was in her stomach, even if it was empty. Severus would follow quickly behind her and hold her hair out of the way and rub her back soothingly until she finished. One morning, Severus woke up to the sounds of Hermione retching and decided that after a full week of going through this every morning, it was time to go and see Poppy.

"Come on, love, let's go up to Poppy and find out what's wrong, okay?"

Hermione nodded and rested her head on Severus' chest as he picked her up and carried her through the corridors of the castle. It was the first week back from the Christmas holidays and the halls were pretty busy as staff and students were rushing down to breakfast before heading off to a full day of lessons. Minerva spotted the couple and followed them. Severus didn't care knowing that Hermione wouldn't mind her being there and knew that he may need someone with him to hold back in case he lost it (he wasn't very good with holding back his temper when it came down to things concerning Hermione).

"Poppy!"

"Put on the bed Severus." She didn't even need to look to know who he was holding in his arms, as there was only one person in the world that he would come to the hospital wing for, and that was his lover. "Go and stand with Minerva."

Severus went to protest but after looking down at Hermione and then seeing the look on Poppy's face, complied and stood by Minerva, not wanting to be kicked out. Poppy waved her wand over Hermione and gasped when her results came through. She cast a silencing charm and adressed Hermione.

"My dear, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

Hermione went to shake her head, but then change her mind. "It's possible. I can only remember one time about a month ago that we got lost in the heat of the moment."

Poppy nodded. "Congratulations, Hermione, you're going to have a child."

Hermione nodded slightly in shock.

"I'll send Severus and Minerva in now."

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead. "What's the verdict?"

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered before the tears started to run down her cheeks. She hadn't planned this and she knew that students were expelled if they were pregnant not to mention ridiculed out in the 'real world' as pregnancy outside of married was seriously frowned upon in the wizarding world, even though it wasn't illegal (yet). Severus pulled her into his arms and held her close, whispering gently to her. When she had calmed down she turned to Minerva who had heard the news.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to allow you to stay here at Hogwarts, I'll speak to the other members of staff so you can have one-to-one lessons, that way you're not going to need to stress yourself. I am going to have to say that you are going to have to be married and soon, I will not be able to defend your position here to the governors if they or any of the students find out, is if you are married."

Hermione nodded and looked at Severus.

"I'll sort something out, love," he whispered to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "When are you going to need us married by?"

"As soon as possible."

"I have someone who can marry us tomorrow if you can hold back telling the staff for a couple of days and let Hermione and myself out of the castle for a week to arrange things."

Minerva nodded. "Let me know when you're back." She stood to leave when Hermione called her back. "Yes?"

"Could you be there to give me away please?"

Minerva stuttered but agreed. "I'd be honoured kitten."

Hermione smiled and gave her a hug before she headed off to her office. Hermione sighed and leaned into Severus' side and he wrapped her in his arms.

"Let's go Hermione."

~0~0~

48 hours later and Hermione and Severus were husband and wife and lay sleeping peacefully, both sated and happy. Hermione had quickly come to terms with her pregnancy as she knew there was nothing as she could do as abortion is illegal in the wizarding world. Severus had helped her and once they had been bonded and married, she came to accept it much easier than when her whole life was on the line.

**_A/N: Here you go guys! An early chapter. There is just one chapter left to be posted now. I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Thanks to everyone that has read, review and added me to their alerts lists._**

**_Take care xxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: This is it guys! The end has come. I want to thank _**_everyone** that has read, review, alerted and faved this story. You don't know how much it means to me *hands out cookies and milk*. I hope you all enjoyed the journey I know I did :)**_

_**Take care**_

_**Much Love xxxx**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Epilogue

Five years later and Hermione was a fully acclaimed potions and transfigurations mistress and did work for the ministry and for private contractors. Little Athena Minerva Snape was now five years old and Hermione was heavily pregnant with their second child. Minerva laughed when she was told about Hermione's second pregnancy as it was no secret to how much like horny rabbits the two were. If anything, she was more surprised that it was only their second pregnancy and that they didn't have their own quidditch team yet.

Severus was no longer the dark and snarky potions professor. When Athena was born, he completely changed as Athena would often watch what he was doing as she was a right daddy's girl and he didn't want to scare her by the way that he acted to other students as staff members. He had nearly no explosions and much more people went straight through their NEWTs and passed as Severus was now more approachable and helped when a student asked, netiehr did he dish out detentions like who knows what because Hermione kept reminding him of what they were like.

Life had been kind to the couple and continued to be so.

_Finis_


End file.
